Man & Wife
by eclarerocks
Summary: Eli and Clare are finally married. And they have waited so long for this moment. Rated M for a very special reason...  This is my very first fanfiction, so give it a chance. Pwease? Forgot to say this is a one-shot.  remember, I'm new...
1. Chapter 1

"I now pronounce you, man and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

He leant down and captured my lips in the most passionate kiss of my life, his tongue requested entrance into my mouth, but I wanted to keep it chaste, it _is _church after all.

He put his forehead against mine and whispered, "I love you, Clare."

I tear up, and whisper back, "I love you too, Eli."

He smiles—not a smirk, but an actual, make your heart melt, smile—and takes my hand, leading me down the aisle in front of my family and friends. We make our way down the aisle and murmur sweet nothings to each other, oblivious to all of the eyes on us.

"Well," Eli says, clapping his hands together, feeling satisfied, "now that _that_ is over with, I say we get down to business…" He starts strolling up to me and I back away, unaware of my own actions.

In reality, I wanted to jump his bones, but I had been through a lot in the last hour or two, and I needed to just rest, be it for a couple minutes. Plus, there were a few dozen people waiting outside the church doors, waiting for our grande entrance.

"Eli… there is a bunch of people out there. They're probably waiting for us right now."

"So? Let them wait, I have waited for 6 and a half _years_!" he said, emphasizing the word "years."

"True. So very, very true. You have been so patient and I am so grateful for that, you know that right?"

"Only too well," Eli said, getting closer and closer with each word. I stopped backing up and now we were against each other, breathing heavily, waiting for the moment to come.

Eli and I started going out in high school, and have always had certain fervor for each other that was somewhat uncommon for teenagers. We (somewhat, but not really surprisingly) stuck it out after he graduated from Degrassi and went off to college. We had drama, like any other couple, but we conquered it and now, here we were, married and about to have sex, for the _first_ time.

I had thought about giving up my vow of abstinence so many times, but when I really thought about it, I wanted to wait, make it through all the hardships, and get rewarded after all of the difficulties.

I've been on the pill for about a year now, started right after Eli proposed. No condoms for us. After 6-and-a-half years, I want to feel this man inside me more than anything in the entire world. It may sound disgusting, but after all we've been through, I want this. Not only want. I need this. More than anything I've ever needed in my life.

Eli finally closes the distance between us and captures my lips in his, darting his tongue inside my mouth before I could object—not that I would refuse this time. I totally forgot the setting and flung my arms around his neck, deepening the kiss, until he pulled his mouth away from mine, placing sweet kisses up and down my neck. I let out a moan, indicating that I enjoyed the action very much. He brought his mouth up to my ear, tugging on my earlobe and then kissing up my shell to the cartilage piercing that I got with him on our first date in high school.

"I love you more than anything," he whispered to me, giving my piercing another faithful kiss.

"More than Morty?" I joked.

"Well…" he also joked, giving me his trademark smirk. I punch him lightly on the arm. He feigns pain and laughs, "Ouch! Jeez Clare, you gotta stop going to the gym."

"Yeah? Maybe you should _start _going to the gym. Besides, if I didn't go to the gym, I probably wouldn't look so-" I couldn't even finish my sentence, for he had swept me into another consuming kiss.

I could tell this was it. No more playful banter. This was the moment I'd been waiting and dreaming for.

He backed me up against the wall, and basically tore my dress off. I groaned and arched my back to his touch, watching him admire my body. We'd seen each other naked before, and had done plenty and plenty of foreplay, but I'd never give in enough to let it actually come to actual sex. So I wasn't ashamed to let him see my thoroughly naked body.

I started to attack him back, tracing my fingers down his abs to his belt, quickly undoing the belt and buttons, pulling his fancy wedding pants down. While he started to undo my bra, I pulled his jacket off of him and started frantically unfastening the buttons on his shirt, needing to touch his bare skin so badly. He moved his mouth from mine, earning a small whine from me, only to have that whine turn into a moan when he latched his mouth onto my nipple, sucking, biting, and swirling his tongue around it until I was basically gasping out his name. I was getting anxious, and I could already feel the wetness in my white lacy panties begin to grow. I reach my hands to the back of his head, running my hands through his hair, encouraging him even more.

He moves his mouth to my other breast, giving it equal attention while he twists, tugs and pull at the nipple of my other breast. I feel selfish, so I move my hands from his black hair, and put them on his hardened cock. I pull his underwear down and grasp his dick, stroking it agonizingly slow. He removes his mouth from my breasts again and moans the sexiest moan I've ever heard. I look at his face, cherishing his expression.

He laughs at me suddenly and says "Well, I can't let you have _all _the fun now can we, Miss Clare?"

With that being said, he plunges his index and middle fingers into me, stroking my clit with his thumb. I gasp at the sudden pleasure, but somehow manage to keep stroking his boner. We both get faster and faster at our stroking, but then realize simultaneously that we don't have to be subject to just foreplay. Eli smiles at me, and I slightly blush. He removes my hand from his penis and leads me to the bed (now, why they have a bed at a church, I'll never know. God must want everybody to have sex RIGHT after they're married). He throws me down playfully and I giggle.

He climbs on top of me and I gasp at the feeling of his cock brushing up against my leg. The feeling sending shocks of pure pleasure shooting throughout my entire body. He takes his erection in his hand, and gently pushes it up against my pussy. I shiver and he looks up at me to make sure I'm okay. I give him a nod and he continues, sucking in a breath in anticipation of his next moves. He slides into me with ease, like we were made for each other. But that doesn't stop the sudden pain from gripping me. I know this happens to all virgins their first time, so I don't freak out too much. But a few tears escape my eyes. Eli sees this and frowns a little, but tries to be as comforting as he can and brings his lips to my cheeks to kiss away the tears. This somewhat makes it better.

After a while of getting used to the feeling, and a little bit more tears on my part. I get comfortable, now taking in the seriousness of the moment.

"Eli. Move. Now." I instruct, a little too harshly. But he doesn't seem to mind, since he groans and says, "Clare, you have no idea how much that turns me on."

He starts moving his penis in and out. I groan, a little too loudly, and bite my lip, consciously knowing how much that sends Eli into frenzy. He starts moving faster and faster, groaning too. Having him inside me is no doubt, the best feeling I have ever experienced. The pleasure pains of it send electricity through all of my nerves and I start shaking, overcome with pleasure. I could feel myself closely approaching an orgasm. Eli was coming close too. He groans with pleasure.

"Say my name Clare. Scream it. Cum for me," he demands.

"Oh… oh… E-Eeeeeeeelllllliiiiii!" I scream as I orgasm. Which sends him over the edge as well. Spilling his cum all inside me.

He collapses on top of me. Our limbs are tangled in one big, sexy, sweaty mess. And I wouldn't have it any other way. He doesn't come out of me, just leaves himself inside me, us both enjoying just being _together_ for the first time. We are both overcome with bliss.

Eli brushes my bangs from my face, and kisses my forehead. I say, "I love you, Mr. Goldsworthy." He smiles another heart-melting smile.

"I love you so much… Mrs. Goldsworthy."


	2. DISCLAIMER

Sorry don't get too excited. I just wanted to add this as a chapter to say that this was a one-shot….

It's fine though, because only about 2 or 3 people alerted this story anyway… but I don't like disappointing people, you know?

Anyway, just wanted to say that.

and

I DO NOT OWN DEGRASSI.

I forgot to say that. Didn't want anyone to think I was Linda Schuyler or anything…

So, yeah. Degrassi ain't mine.


End file.
